


wait for summertime

by staygame (sungjae)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/pseuds/staygame
Summary: It's not what Hanbin expected out of the student council MT, but it's a hell of a lot better.





	wait for summertime

**Author's Note:**

> [written](https://exchangekon.livejournal.com/7814.html) for ikon exchange in 2016, never reuploaded anywhere else so why not do it in june 2018....i'll backdate it eventually
> 
> hi i still love hanbin

Hanbin prefers not to start his day before 6 AM. He's nodding off, head leaned back against the passenger side door of their rented mini bus, when he hears someone approaching. 

"I come bearing coffee," Donghyuk says, in a singsongy way that is entirely inappropriate for this hour. On the other hand, he brought coffee, so Hanbin can't really complain. Behind him is Jiwon, balancing a box of donuts in his arms while he wrangles two rolling duffle bags around to the back of the bus.

"Kim Donghyuk," he says, making grabby hands. Donghyuk passes over a Caffe Bene cup, still hot enough to scald Hanbin's tongue when he takes an impatient sip. "I could kiss you right now."

"I brought donuts," Jiwon says, "Does that earn me a kiss too?"

Hanbin doesn't blush- it's definitely just the coffee that's making his face feel warm. He changes the subject before he embarrasses himself. "Have you heard from any of the others?"

Jiwon hands the donuts off to Donghyuk and fishes his phone out of his pocket. "Nothing yet, but relax. They have thirty minutes before they're considered late."

"Which Taehyung and Jimin definitely will be," Hanbin points out. 

"Hey," Jiwon says, bumping his shoulder against Hanbin's as he joins him against the bus. Hanbin glances at him. "I know this is your first time being in charge of the MT, but it's officially vacation now, okay? You're not allowed to care if Taehyung is here five whole minutes after 6:30. It's time to relax!"

"You say that like Hanbin has relaxed a day in his life," Donghyuk says around a mouthful of jelly donut. 

Jiwon casts a sideways look at Hanbin. "Well, we'll see if we can't relax him," he says, and nope, Hanbin is still definitely not blushing. 

The MT is a sacred, quintessential part of any university experience. Planning it is, perhaps, regarded as the most important of the student council president's duties, even above things that actually matter and impact the student body. Hanbin himself is more concerned with the future direction of the university and less with helping a bunch of his peers spend a weekend drinking, but it's part of his job and he's taken the responsibility seriously. 

Jiwon plans the fun, Hanbin plans the logistics. Taehyung had offered to plan the team building exercises, which Hanbin instantly vetoed, considering that leaving anything up to Taehyung to be planned is an easy way to ensure that someone returns from the beach with a broken arm or a tattoo. Or both. 

Hanbin takes another sip of his coffee. "Do you think everyone will have a good time?"

"Of course," Jiwon says. "What could go wrong?"

 

 

It's the first really warm weekend of the season and Hanbin can tell when they arrive at the hotel that they aren't the only ones taking advantage of it. He and Jiwon weave around other university students- some clumped together in making plans, others dozing on the couches- to the front desk. 

"Hi," Hanbin says, "I have a reservation for our group. Kim Hanbin?"

The receptionist smiles at him, tapping her keyboard. "Great weekend, isn't it? Let's see. Kim Hanbin, 6 rooms?" 

"That's right-" Hanbin pauses. "Wait, you said six?"

"Six double rooms." 

"It's supposed to be seven." Hanbin pulls out his phone, navigating quickly to his email inbox before flipping his phone around to the receptionist. "See, seven rooms?"

"Let me double check." A few, more urgent taps on her keyboard later and the receptionist looks up at Hanbin with a grim expression. "It looks like somehow one of your rooms was double booked. You'll be refunded for it, of course."

Hanbin glances nervously to Jiwon, but he doesn't seem flustered. "But what are we supposed to do about the seventh room?" asks Hanbin. 

"Unfortunately, because this is such a popular weekend, it looks like all of our double rooms are booked." She glances down at her computer again. "But, it appears we do have a king suite available. No fee for the upgrade, of course, since this is our own mistake."

"That's-"

"That's fine," Jiwon cuts in. "Right, Hanbin? We can share." 

"Perfect!" the receptionist says before Hanbin even has a chance to agree or disagree. "Just a moment while I get your keys ready."

She excuses herself, and Jiwon reaches over, walking his fingers across the back of Hanbin's hand. "You don't care, right? I didn't even ask if you minded."

Hanbin stares down at the reception desk, cheeks faintly warm. "Yeah, it's whatever. I don't mind."

See- the thing is, Hanbin does mind. And not in the way that Jiwon probably assumes Hanbin could mind, but in the way that sharing a bed with one's crush is mildly inconvenient. 

Hanbin hadn't even liked Jiwon at first. He was a grade ahead of Hanbin but new to the university after attending school in America, and it took no time at all for Jiwon to be accepted into the folds of the student council, fast friends with Jinhwan. This didn't make Hanbin happy. He'd spent two years alternating between kissing the ass of the council upperclassmen and working his own ass off, and now his shot at presidency was being threatened by someone who had more to offer in charisma than in leadership skills. 

In the end, it hadn't really mattered. Jiwon accepted the vice president nomination, allowing Hanbin to run uncontested for the presidency. 

"You know," Donghyuk had told Hanbin during his victory dinner, "he only accepted VP because he thought you deserved to be president more."

"He was probably just saying that," Hanbin had said. He was a little drunk and about three minutes away from falling asleep on Junhoe's shoulder in the middle of the restaurant. Junhoe had also been drunk, otherwise he wouldn't have let it happen. 

"No," Donghyuk insisted. "He wants to be your friend! I can tell."

Being friends with Jiwon, however, presented its own set of problems.

Namely that Hanbin is repressed and queer and Jiwon has this habit of wearing these low-slung grey sweatpants to every meeting no matter how many times Hanbin has reminded him of the recommended dress code. Hanbin is this close to issuing an executive order forbidding the wearing of any athletic clothing within a 100-meter radius of the student council club room. And it's not even just that, because Jiwon is also nice and friendly and makes sure that Hanbin actually leaves the club room once in a while for food and fresh air. 

Sharing a bed with him?

Totally fine. Nothing to worry about. Hanbin is a professional.

"Here are your keys! The room numbers are printed on the back of each envelope," the receptionist says, sliding the small stack of keys across the counter. She flashes them a smile. "Please enjoy your stay in Boryeong!"

 

 

Somehow, perhaps to make up for the hotel mix-up, they find a good spot on the beach. It's isolated enough from the early afternoon crowd that they aren't tripping over other tourists, but close enough to a 7-11 to provide a steady stream of beer and snacks throughout the day. 

By the time Hanbin returns from the convenience store, several bags swinging from each hand, the rest of the group is already in the water. Jungkook and Seulgi are playing chicken with Jimin and Chanhyuk, Taehyung loudly egging them on, while Jiwon floats by lazily on his back. Further down the beach, Hanbin spots Yerin trying to flirt with some foreigner, while Yuna plays third wheel. 

And at the edge of the tideline, the sourpusses have set up camp, having their own versions of a good time. Hayi is reading under the beach umbrella with a big hat shading her face. To her left, Junhoe is nursing a snowcone, staring off into the distance where Donghyuk and Chittaphon are wrestling with each other in the shallow water. 

Hanbin makes his way over to his people.

"So, I heard you're sharing a bed with Jiwon," Hayi says. Hanbin detects a hint of amusement in her voice, and he kicks some sand in her direction before joining her under the umbrella. 

"It'll be fine," Hanbin says. "I'm cool."

"When are you just going to tell him you like him?" Junhoe chimes in.

Hanbin groans, dropping his head down into his arms. It's not like everyone knows, but Hanbin has never been good at hiding how he feels. It's a wonder that Jiwon hasn't noticed yet. Hanbin is grateful for straight boy obliviousness. "How about never?"

"Never what?"

Something wet drips down onto Hanbin's bare shoulders. He looks up, squinting into the sunlight. Jiwon's long hair is hanging damp in his face, His swim trunks are resting low on his hips, drawing Hanbin's eye to the smooth, taut skin of Jiwon's stomach and the sharp jut of his hipbones. Better to look there than at Jiwon's dick, which isn't that far from Hanbin's face. 

Frankly, just Jiwon standing this close to him is the most action Hanbin has had in a year. 

"Never...eating another snowcone after last year," Hanbin says. He wants to kick himself for making a reference to something so embarrassing, but there's nothing like being reminded of artificial cherry flavor and throwing up to kill a boner. 

"Right," Jiwon says, nodding, "the Namjoon incident. Can't risk a repeat of that."

"The Namjoon incident," Hayi repeats. "Sounds like a shitty band name."

"I'm calling it right now, no one else can take it," Jiwon says, and then to Hanbin, "So, Mr. President, are you going to sit here all day or are you gonna come play some football with us?" 

Hanbin hesitates. He has shitty aim, he can already feel his shoulders starting to freckle and burn- and hey, someone has to make sure Taehyung doesn't accidentally end up drowning Jimin- but Jiwon is looking down at him so expectantly that Hanbin can't say no. "Alright, I'm in."

Jiwon flashes him a 100-hundred watt smile and extends his hand to Hanbin. 

He takes it. 

 

 

 

Ten hours and several team building activities later, Hanbin is the color of a cooked lobster and pleasantly buzzed off of soju sangria. He flops down face first into the pile of pillows on their obnoxiously large bed as soon as he makes it back to the hotel room. 

He can hear Jiwon laughing at him. "Dude, you gotta wash up," Jiwon says, smacking Hanbin across the back of his leg. 

Hanbin, being the adult that he is, whines into a pillow. "I don't want to."

"Of course you do," Jiwon says. "Drunk showers are amazing. I'm offering you a real gift here, letting you go first." 

"A saint," Hanbin says, only a little sarcastic. Jiwon has a point. 

It's a little weird, bumping his hip against Jiwon's as they get ready for bed, Jiwon catching his eye in the mirror and smiling around his toothbrush. Luckily Hanbin is still tipsy enough and exhausted after a long fucking day to dispel most of his nerves over sharing a bed. 

"What time is breakfast tomorrow?" Jiwon asks when the lights are off, face illuminated by the glow of his phone screen. 

"Eight."

Jiwon groans. "Fuck my life. Okay, alarm is set for 7:30."

Hanbin is asleep before he even gets out a good night. 

 

 

The water around him is warm. It feels more like bath water than the ocean, except for the steady sway of waves making their way to shore. 

Hanbin doesn't know how long he's been swimming. He looks over his shoulder and as far as the horizon stretches he can only see blue water. There's a moment of panic, his breath catching in his throat, and then Hanbin feels an arm wrap around his waist, drawing him back against something solid. 

"I've got you," Jiwon says, lips brushing over the shell of Hanbin's ear. 

Jiwon's hand slides lower, his fingers dipping just under the top of Hanbin's swim trunks. Hanbin is sinking, water sloshing up around his neck, something slippery curling around his leg, and Jiwon doesn't stop until his hand is wrapped around the base of Hanbin's cock. 

"I've got you," Jiwon says again, while Hanbin swallows down seawater. 

 

 

Hanbin wakes up with early morning light shining through the curtains and his body half-on top of Jiwon's. It takes Hanbin's brain a moment to catch up to speed before he realizes that his leg is draped over Jiwon, and not only that, but his dream has caused a physical reaction and his dick is now pressed up against Jiwon's hip. 

Hanbin jerks away. Or he tries to- the thick hotel comforter prevents him from going anywhere. Hanbin isn't sure if he's still a little buzzed or if it's just that he's half-asleep, but he can't seem to coordinate his limbs well enough to untangle himself from the sheets. 

And then Jiwon has to go and wake up. 

"Hanbin?" he says, voice scratchy with sleep.

"Fuck," Hanbin whispers. 

"My spleen is being crushed by your elbow," Jiwon mumbles, "and- oh."

Compared to the worst case scenario he imagined (talking in his sleep, blurting out a confession to Jiwon without even being conscious) this is even worse. Hanbin is mortified. He finally frees himself from the sheets and rolls to the other side of the bed. "I'm sorry, biological reaction." A nervous laugh. "I'm leaving."

A hand catches his wrist before Hanbin's feet make it to the floor. "Wait. Do you. Do you want a hand with that?"

Hanbin swallows down the lump in his throat. He can't bring himself to look back at Jiwon. "Do you-"

"I'm sorry, you can pretend like I didn't say that," Jiwon says. He sounds faintly embarrassed. 

"Or. You don't have to pretend."

Jiwon shifts closer on the bed. "You," he says, hands cupping Hanbin's face so that Hanbin is forced to look at him, "are so fucking awkward."

But not so awkward that it's a dealbreaker, apparently, because Jiwon leans in and presses a kiss against Hanbin's mouth. Hanbin can count the number of times he's been kissed on a single hand, at least one of which happened as far back as elementary school, but this one takes the cake. The angle might be terrible, but Jiwon's lips are soft and warm and apply just the right amount of pressure. Hanbin can feel the tension melting from his shoulders, going limp in Jiwon's grasp. It's the culmination of six months of fantasies, and it feels right.

The unfortunate angle forces Hanbin to pull away sooner than he would like. Jiwon is looking at him with obvious fondness, and it makes Hanbin feel warm all over. "I like you," he says, just for clarity's sake. 

Jiwon laughs. "I like you too," he says, and then in a lower, almost commanding tone, "come here."

By here he means Hanbin laid back against the pillows and Jiwon leaning down over him, kissing him again. His tongue swipes along Hanbin's bottom lip and Hanbin's mouth opens easily for him. The sensation of Jiwon's tongue brushing against his is a new one, a little weird in a good way. This whole thing is weird in a good way. It's only been a day since Jiwon was sleeping on his shoulder on the bus and Hanbin was trying not to stare. 

Hanbin isn't sure what to do with his hands, completely at the mercy of Jiwon's lead. His fingers end up gripping Jiwon's sides, thumbs brushing against Jiwon's hipbones. 

"Your fucking hips," he mumbles as Jiwon kisses his way down Hanbin's neck.

"Hm?" Jiwon hums. 

"You make it so hard to enforce the fucking dress code."

Hanbin can feel Jiwon's laughter on his skin. "You know, I've heard that my hips don't lie," he says. To emphasize this point he rolls his hips down, his cock rubbing against Hanbin's through the fabric of his gym shorts. 

"Shut the fuck up," Hanbin gasps out, and Jiwon does just that by sucking a bruise onto the spot where Hanbin's shoulder meets his chest. It'll leave a mark, but Hanbin can't bring himself to care. If anything, it'll be nice to the be the one who gets to brag for once. 

Feeling bold, Hanbin lets his hands shift around to Jiwon's back. He flicks the waistband of Jiwon's shorts with his thumbnail, then reaches down further, dragging Jiwon's hips back down into his. The friction gets a noise out of Jiwon, a gasp from the back of his throat. Hanbin wants to hear it again. 

Jiwon pushes off of him long enough to wiggle out of his own shorts and kick them off to the side. His cock is hard- which hello, Hanbin was already plainly aware of- but it's different to see Jiwon's cock exposed, bobbing against his abs as he goes for Hanbin's shorts. 

Hanbin must look dazed, because Jiwon stops with his hand at Hanbin's waistband. "This is okay, right?" 

"Yeah, very okay," Hanbin says. He feels almost lightheaded, like all the blood rushing to his cock is being diverted away from his brain. So turned on that he can hardly think. 

"Good," Jiwon says, tossing Hanbin's shorts away. He's smirking, the bastard. "Because I kind of want to blow you, if you're cool with that?" 

Hanbin nods without hesitation. It's all the initiative Jiwon needs. He ducks down, grasping the base of Hanbin's cock as he takes the head into his mouth. His tongue presses against the slit and Hanbin's back arches off the bed. Jiwon's hollowed cheeks, lips stretched around the width of Hanbin's cock- it's probably one of the hottest things Hanbin has ever seen in his life, an image burned into his eyelids. 

He doesn't know much about blowjob protocol so Hanbin lets his hands fall to rest on Jiwon's hair, sliding through soft strands as Jiwon's head bobs. Hanbin has to fight the urge to push his hips forward, but Jiwon doesn't seem to mind Hanbin's shallow thrusts. He's already taken Hanbin's length deep in his throat, nose brushing Hanbin's abdomen.

There's a pressure building at the base of Hanbin's spine, but Jiwon pulls off before Hanbin can get too close. He's teasing now, flattening his tongue against the tip of Hanbin's dick and licking. Hanbin gives his hair a light tug, and Jiwon responds by running his lips across the underside of Hanbin's cock. 

"Come on," Hanbin says, not quite begging but something very close to it. 

Jiwon doesn't make him suffer. He takes Hanbin's cock into his mouth, warm, wet pressure that makes Hanbin's toes curl. Jiwon's hand wraps around the base of Hanbin's cock where his lips can't reach, pumping in time with the bobbing of his mouth. 

Hanbin can feel his orgasm coming and he tries to warn Jiwon, but before he can spit it out he's coming down Jiwon's throat, hips thrusting forward with the force of it. A milion times better than anything he's ever achieved with his own hand. Hanbin collapses back against the pillow, boneless. 

"Sorry, I was going to warn you," he says, watching Jiwon sit back on his heels, rubbing a stray spot of come off the corner of his mouth. 

"It's cool," Jiwon says. He settles at Hanbin's side, face tucked against Hanbin's shoulder. His teeth scrape lightly against Hanbin's skin. "What time is it?"

Hanbin pushes the home button on his phone. "It's 6:53." He can feel Jiwon's cock resting against his leg, still hard, and he nudges Jiwon. "We have time for. More activities, if you wanted."

"Activities?" Jiwon repeats with a scoff. "What do you want to do, make a bonfire?"

"If you're mean to me I won't suck your dick," Hanbin says, shoving Jiwon. Immediately Jiwon curls in even closer to press his lips against Hanbin's jaw. 

"Me? Mean to the guy I like?" Jiwon says, and Hanbin can't help but kiss him.


End file.
